1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a communication device and a control device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently in Europe, it became a requirement that energy-using products need to satisfy the EuP (Directive on Eco-Design of Energy-using Products) Lot 6 standard for energy conservation. According to this standard, a device needs to have a power management function. To be specific, when the device is not operated for a certain time period, it must automatically transition to a power-off mode.
In this connection, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 7-273866) describes a telephone device that is configured to judge that a connection failure occurs when a line voltage monitoring unit detects that a line voltage is not higher than a preset certain voltage after the elapse of a preset stable time since a closure of the line. Upon detecting this condition, the telephone device gives a connection failure notification.